Tracklist
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Conjunto de Songfics!
1. Us

Konninchi wa, minna-san!

Outro projeto maluco... Mas que espero agradar a vocês.

Dessa vez, lhes trago um conjunto de songfics com diversos casais!

Espero que gostem e que aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

**US**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Entrou apressadamente e correu para o quarto de seu irmão como se o fim do mundo estivesse próximo. Ao chegar à porta, parou ofegante e respirando aceleradamente, chamando a atenção de Yamato.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Yamato olhando atentamente seu irmão.

\- Irmão... Yamato... Eu... Preciso... Te pedir... Um favor... – disse entrecortadamente e exausto. Adentrou no quarto, jogou a mochila no chão e jogou-se na cama.

Enquanto respirava repetidamente, Yamato o olhava intrigado.

\- Qual favor? – questionou com curiosidade e cautela. Sabia que os 'favores' de seu adorado irmão sempre eram grandes desafios. Como quando ele queria que Yamato convencesse seu pai a jantar com sua mãe e seu irmão, como uma verdadeira família. Ou quando queria que ele lhe ajudasse a treinar para a final do campeonato de basquete. Ou pior ainda, convencer a Sora a fazer algo que ela detesta...

Takeru respirou fundo e levantou-se, fixando seu olhar em Yamato. Seus olhos suplicavam e imploravam, fazendo com que Yamato sentisse ainda mais receio.

\- Irmão, por favor, eu preciso que você me ensine a tocar violão. – disse desesperadamente.

Yamato ficou atônito. Takeru jamais demonstrara interesse pela música, muito menos talento.

\- O quê? De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou extremamente surpreso.

Takeru apenas suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha ficando frente a frente com o irmão. Imensamente ruborizado e envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça e começou a mexer o pé. Sinal claro de quando ele ficava encabulado.

\- Você pode pular a parte do por que e apenas me ensinar? Por favor?

Yamato suspirou profundamente. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas sabia como era horrível ao ser questionado das coisas que não se quer falar a respeito. Ponderando a situação e, mesmo achando confuso esse pedido, decidiu ajudá-lo.

**XxXxXxX**

Angustia e tortura eram palavras que descreviam perfeitamente aquele momento. Realmente Takeru não tinha talento nenhum. Mal havia conseguido aprender uma nota e já não conseguia segurar direito o violão. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes suspirou profundamente. Fazia uma semana que tentava ensinar ao irmão como tocar violão.

\- Takeru... – sua frustração era tão grande que não foi capaz de terminar a frase.

O menino apenas pode abaixar a cabeça e pedir desculpas novamente.

\- Irmão, creio que é melhor deixarmos isso de lado... Pelo visto não serei capaz de aprender. – disse num tom depressivo. – Não sei nem porque eu tentei! – sussurrou ainda mais desanimado.

\- Takeru, não sei... Talvez se você me disser exatamente o que pretende faça tudo ficar mais fácil para mim e principalmente para você.

Takeru sabia que o irmão tinha tocado no ponto certo. Ele tinha um motivo para isso. Mas não queria que ninguém soubesse. Pelo menos não até o momento certo. Mas suas esperanças haviam voado pela janela, então, já não importava mais.

\- Eu queria aprender a tocar violão para fazer uma serenata. – disse timidamente após um longo e embaraçoso suspiro.

Yamato ficou encarando-o sem esboçar nenhuma expressão e esperou por uma explicação mais detalhada.

\- Eu queria me declarar para uma pessoa. E queria que isso fosse especial. Que a minha declaração fosse única. – disse francamente.

\- Então... Você quer se declarar para Hikari.

Takeru assustou-se.

\- Como... Como... Como você sabe...? – balbuciou incoerentemente.

Yamato apenas riu e ao observar a expressão atônita do irmão apenas conseguiu rir mais ainda.

\- Porque é obvio... Apenas isso. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Todo mundo é capaz de enxergar isso. Mas, agora eu fiquei curioso... De onde surgiu essa ideia de serenata?

Nessa hora Takeru ficou ainda mais vermelho.

\- Bem... Na verdade... Eu... Eu escutei por acaso a conversa das garotas da sala... Falando o quanto elas acharam lindo e maravilhoso a música que você dedicou para Sora no final do seu show... E então elas começaram a falar como isso havia sido uma declaração de amor perfeita e... E já faz algum tempo que eu quero me declarar para Hikari... Mas... Eu... Mas, eu não quero que seja algo comum... Queria que fosse algo do qual ela iria lembrar o resto de seus dias... Não sei... Apenas tive esse tipo de pensamento.

Yamato sorriu fraternalmente e sentou-se ao lado de Takeru. Seu irmãozinho já havia crescido e amadurecido muito. Apesar de serem completamente diferentes, de possuírem personalidades praticamente opostas, Yamato, nesse momento, conseguia achar algo que os assemelhavam.

\- Sabe Takeru... Independente de como seja a sua declaração, ela será especial e inesquecível... Porque o que realmente importa é o que você sente e o que ela sente, consegue entender? – após pensar um pouco, Takeru assentiu com a cabeça e Yamato prosseguiu. – Grandioso não é exatamente o que você faz, mas como você faz... Mas já que você está tão empenhado em querer que seja dessa forma, eu irei te ajudar.

Os olhos de Takaishi brilharam e ganharam vida nova.

\- Sério? Como? – perguntou animado.

Yamato revirou o cabelo de seu irmão e se dispôs a continuar com as instruções, mas desta vez de forma que Takeru realmente cumprisse seu objetivo.

**XxXxXxX**

Sentia-se nervoso, estava suando frio e seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Mas tinha certeza de que poderia fazer tudo certo. Seguira a risca todas as ordens do irmão e se esforçou durante todos esses dias para que tudo saísse conforme o planejado.

\- Você precisa cantar com a sua alma as palavras que seu coração deseja.

Foi o que seu irmão lhe disse. Respirou profundamente e encaminhou-se para seu destino. Quando chegou a frente à janela da sala onde as reuniões do clube de fotografia eram realizadas, ficou aliviado ao ver que Hikari estava ali dentro e que a janela da sala estava aberta. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e segurou firmemente o violão que havia pegado emprestado com seu irmão, como se sua vida dependesse do resultado do que faria naquele momento.

Sabia perfeitamente, desde o inicio, que não tinha vocação nenhuma para a música. Mas, também não poderia desperdiçar o tempo que Yamato investiu ao lhe ensinar a tocar o violão e as técnicas vocais para pelo menos não desafinar. Tinha que dar o melhor de sim, pelo seu irmão e principalmente para sua pequena luz.

**XxXxXxX**

As meninas encontravam-se concentradas em observar as fotos que haviam sido tiradas na última visita que fizeram ao parque municipal. Estavam tão entretidas que não se deram conta que alguém do lado de fora as observava. Quando finalmente num breve momento no qual fizeram silêncio distinguiram um som proveniente da janela.

_**Como faço para ver como me sinto  
Por você?  
Não consigo perguntar, estou assustado**_

_**Eu provavelmente pareço**_  
_**Menor do que penso**_  
_**EU pretendo ser forte enquanto desço esta rua**_

Ao voltarem sua atenção para o local, surpreenderam-se com a cena. Takeru Takaishi, capitão do time de basquete, um dos garotos mais populares e bonitos da escola estava concentrado tocando violão e cantando uma comovente música. Hikari não podia acreditar no que via e também não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. Foi então, que Takeru olhou diretamente no fundo de seus olhos e sorriu, indicando com a cabeça para que chegasse mais perto.

_**"Com certeza não há asas que não conseguem voar"  
Aquelas palavras que você sussurrou  
Como você olhou para o céu  
Faísca no meu coração**_

_**Se, por exemplo, você é um pássaro**_  
_**Eu quero ser o vento**_  
_**Quero te carregar**_  
_**Pelo céu que você olhou**_

_**Se, por exemplo, apenas o meu ser forte**_  
_**Te faz sorrir**_  
_**Então eu sinto como se pudesse largar as minhas mãos e alcançar**_  
_**Um mundo**_  
_**Um futuro**_

Hikari se aproximou da janela, sem ainda acreditar no que acontecia. Por acaso Takeru estava se declarando para ela? Ou era apenas um fruto de sua imaginação? Um delírio? Talvez estivesse sonhando acordada. Mas não. Ele estava ali, parado do lado de fora da sala, cantando para ela. E todos haviam parado para olhar. Logo uma multidão de alunos estava ao redor vendo a cena.

_**Algumas vezes você me enviou cartas  
Dizendo "Me ligue depois!"  
Com letras e imagens estranhas**_

_**Mas isso é importante pra mim**_  
_**Eu nunca consigo dizer**_  
_**Cresce, me oprimindo**_

_**Parte de mim pensou**_  
_**Que se vem limpo poderia ser o fim**_  
_**Você é tão direta**_  
_**Isso me mudou**_

_**Se, por exemplo, eu sou a chuva**_  
_**Com a sua luz eu me tornarei um arco-íris**_  
_**Se todo mundo fosse**_  
_**Assim**_

Contudo, não importava nada ao redor. Parecia simplesmente que existiam apenas os dois. Um universo privado. Um mundo particular. Uma relação dual. A cada palavra, o coração de Hikari parecia se derreter e seu sorriso não parava de aumentar. Sim, Takeru Takaishi, seu amigo de infância, seu primeiro amor estava ali, em frente a ela finalmente se declarando. Que dia mais feliz!

_**O mundo poderia se transformar numa pintura  
Há coisas ditas  
Mas não importa como você é, não importa como eu sou  
Podemos segurar um ao outro  
Nos nossos braços**_

Se, por exemplo, você é um pássaro  
Eu quero ser o vento  
Quero te carregar  
Pelo céu que você olhou

As meninas estavam extasiadas. Receber uma serenata na escola e na frente de todas aquelas pessoas era algo que invejavam em Hikari. Realmente, Takaishi deveria estar perdidamente apaixonado. E mesmo ele não sendo um cantor magnífico e ter uma voz tão bela quanto ao de seu famoso irmão, nenhuma delas podia negar que aquele gesto era cheio de ternura e amor. Suspiros e mais suspiros eram ouvidos ao fundo da música. Hikari Yagami era a menina mais sortuda da escola.

_**Se, por exemplo, apenas o meu ser forte  
Te faz sorrir  
Então eu sinto como se pudesse largar as minhas mãos e alcançar  
Um mundo  
Um futuro  
**_

Ao terminar, com um sorriso no rosto e sem apartar os olhos de Hikari, Takeru se aproximou e pegou as mãos dela. Num gesto doce, beijou-as com delicadeza.

\- Hikari... Eu não saberia dizer com as palavras certas o quanto você é parte fundamental da minha vida e não consigo mais não permitir que você se aproprie dela totalmente. – Takeru sorriu brilhantemente e continuou. – Hikari, você quer ser minha namorada?

Diante do barulho ao redor das meninas gritando ao mesmo tempo, a pequena Yagami ficou ruborizada e apenas conseguiu sorrir e acenar com a cabeça.

O coração de Takeru disparou. E foi assim que ele compreendeu as palavras de Yamato. Pulou a janela para dentro da sala de aula, puxou Hikari e abraçou-a. E nesse abraço fez uma promessa a si mesmo, a de não deixá-la, a de sempre cuidar dela e protegê-la. E principalmente, de amá-la. Agora já não seria mais ele ou ela. A partir daquele momento nascia um novo 'nós'.

_**Nos seus braços  
**_

**FIM!**

* * *

Primeira fic Takari... :D

A música desse capítulo foi 'Us' do grupo de J-pop 'AAA'.

Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima. o/


	2. Singing Got Better

**My Star**

**Parte I – Singing Got Better**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Estava indo para a sala de ensaios quando parou lentamente. Exatamente naquele lugar suas lembranças faziam um redemoinho. A sala de piano era seu espaço favorito e ao mesmo tempo o mais doloroso daquele prédio. Suspirou. Deu uma última olhada e continuou seu caminho.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, encontrou-se com Mimi saindo do recinto. A garota usava roupas de ginástica chamativas, ou como ela dizia, as que estavam na moda. A jovem sempre fora vaidosa, desde tenra idade e conforme os anos passavam se tornava ainda mais exigente.

\- Sora-chan! Que surpresa. – disse a moça efusivamente. – Só não vou te dar um abraço porque não seria muito legal. Ah, detesto ficar suada. Deveria existir um meio mais fácil de passar por tudo isso. – resmungou.

\- Oi Mimi-chan. – respondeu simplesmente.

\- Que milagre você aqui! Ah, é verdade. Você está preparando seu novo álbum. Que cabeça a minha. – depois de tantos anos a garota de brilhantes cabelos castanhos não havia perdido o costume de não deixar as pessoas falar. – Aposto que irá ensaiar uma nova coreografia. Também estava ensaiando. Nosso comeback será em alguns dias. Tenho certeza que será um grande sucesso.

Mimi Tachikawa fora trainee da gravadora Stars desde os dez anos de idade. Aos 16 havia feito seu debut num grupo feminino juntamente com outras quatro meninas. Para ela fora um grande desapontamento. Sempre se considerara a mais talentosa ali dentro, a que possuía a melhor técnica vocal e a mais bela voz. Até que Sora chegou.

A ruiva entrara quatro anos depois que Mimi. E era o destaque da companhia. Até que ela começou a decair. A desafinação parecia ser a parceira constante dela e aquele carisma que encantava a todos sumia um pouco todos os dias. E nisso, Mimi pensou que sua oportunidade logo viria.

Porém, estar num grupo não era seu objetivo. Seu sonho era ter uma carreira solo. Pensou que se aproveitasse o fato para se destacar logo conseguiria, mas não houve espaço. Não era uma das duas vocalistas principais, ela era cantora de apoio. Viu como seu sonho se esfumaçava e ficou irada quando em menos de um ano de sua estreia, Sora havia feito seu debut também. _Solo_. Ela havia conquistado uma carreira de cantora solo. E fez sucesso instantaneamente.

O público a amava. Ela tinha uma voz firme e forte que era suave e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Isso lhe permitia passear entre os vários tons e timbres sem perder a 'perfeita' [quase] afinação. Mas, o que mais chamava atenção era sua personalidade quente, alegre e natural. Seu sorriso era considerado o mais bonito do país. E sua beleza era símbolo de desejo entre as mulheres de todas as idades.

Sora detestava padrões estereotipados de beleza. Seguia seu próprio gosto, um misto de naturalidade, elegância, encanto e meiguice. Não fazia exercícios em demasia, nem seguia dietas loucas e restritivas. Seu corpo, apesar de ser esbelto e bem proporcional, era esculturado por si próprio. Em pouco tempo, ela se tornara a queridinha do país e sua fama se estendeu cada vez mais. Já era reconhecida e aclamada por todo continente asiático. E pelo mundo, timidamente [mas de forma gigantesca] conquistava milhares de fãs.

\- Que bom. Boa sorte. – afirmou sorrindo. – Se me der licença, estou atrasada. – comentou timidamente.

Mimi deu passagem para ela e após retirar o sorriso do rosto se afastou furiosa.

**XxX**

Estava no estúdio. Iria conhecer a nova canção do single que seria lançado antes de seu álbum. Todos estavam em pleno alvoroço. A canção havia sido composta pelo famosíssimo [e também nunca visto] 'Matt'. Ele era um artista sensível. E diziam as más línguas que extremamente arrogante. Suas composições não podiam ser encomendadas, pois ele alegava que suas músicas eram uma arte advinda de sua inspiração, portanto não poderiam ser realizadas como em uma fábrica automatizada.

Isso parecia realmente muita arrogância. Mas, não havia como negar, todas as músicas dele eram impecáveis. Eram profundas, carregadas de emoção e sentimento. Elas mexiam com toda sua estrutura interna e externa, pois era impossível não sentir, não pensar, não existir com aquelas notas e palavras. Porém, poucos foram aqueles que tiveram a oportunidade [honra] de cantá-las. Quando uma nova canção dele chegava sempre ia determinada para um artista especifico. Somente os grandes, os melhores e os maiores. E depois de oito anos de carreira, Sora recebera uma composição dele.

As notas suaves do piano ao fundo (marca registrada de 'Matt') acolheram seu coração enquanto as palavras da canção esfaqueavam suas recordações.

_**Eu estava fora de mim, por tua bondade**_

_**Por sua doçura, por suas mentiras**_

_**Meu sonho mudou, ao invés de ser cantora famosa**_

_**Eu procurei torna-me uma boa esposa**_

_**Eu fui uma idiota, eu era uma tola**_

Estava sentada no chão, encostada na parede. Não sabia o que doía mais: seu coração machucado ou seu pé torcido. Tinha caído enquanto corria sem rumo e mesmo com toda aquela dor continuou a correr. Viu-se dentro do prédio da gravadora e buscou um lugar para se esconder. A sala do piano era um dos locais mais bonitos e isolados dali. Ficava ao lado do jardim de inverno e possuía uma janela de vidro grande que arejava o ambiente, dando também acesso ao jardim. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava ali.

Mas aquela cena se repetia a todo instante em sua cabeça. Seu namorado, ao qual havia dado tudo de si, estava beijando outra garota. Se isso já era um golpe duro, fora ainda pior quando descobriu ser a última em saber. Várias pessoas na gravadora [porque ele também era um trainee] sabiam [e muitas delas se diziam suas amigas]. Queria gritar, de dor, de frustração, de raiva. Foi quando ouviu aquela voz.

\- Ao invés de ficar pensando em ser uma boa esposa para um inútil qualquer você deveria pensar em se tornar uma boa cantora. Suponho que esteja aqui para isso. – disse uma voz gélida.

Ao levantar o rosto surpresa com tais palavras viu um rapaz. Ele a olhava com superioridade e [talvez] até um pouco de compaixão. Sabia quem ele era. Ishida. O garoto prodígio. O gênio musical. O pupilo da Stars. Ele era conhecido também por ser antissocial. Sempre evitava o máximo possível ter contato com as pessoas ali dentro. Mas pelo visto isso não impedia o fato de que até mesmo ele sabia sobre o ocorrido [era o que parecia]. Contudo, também não era motivo para que ele falasse daquela forma com ela. Nem mesmo a conhecia.

\- E se não percebeu, seu choro está me atrapalhando. – concluiu e deu as costas deixando-a ali parada sem reação.

_**Meu canto ficou melhor, depois de terminar com você**_

_**Depois de viver loucamente com a música, todas as letras musicais**_

_**Se pareciam com a minha história, então, eu às cantava até morrer**_

_**Lentamente, pouco a pouco, as minhas lágrimas secaram**_

Sem reação. Petrificada. Era exatamente assim como se sentia. Escutou várias vezes aquela música. Não para aprendê-la, mas para entendê-la. Como era possível? Como poderia?

\- Quem é ele? Quem é esse 'Matt'? – questionou num sussurro fraco, quase sem vida.

Os presentes riram. – Como se soubéssemos. O cara é meio pirado. Ninguém, além do presidente, jamais o viu. – respondeu seu empresário.

"Iie... Pelo contrário. Creio que todos já o tenham visto", esse foi seu pensamento. Pegou novamente aquelas cifras. Era o primeiro sinal em anos que tinha dele. Mesmo que seu coração tentasse acreditar que ele estava por perto, sua razão sempre lhe fornecera motivos para discordar.

Não podia ficar paranoica. Eram apenas hipóteses. Poderia claramente não ser _ele_. Como também poderia. Será que ele voltaria? Ou será que deveria procurá-lo? Entre tantas questões, o único que pode realizar fora cantar aquela música com tanto sentimento e emoção que ao final não houve quem não derramasse uma lágrima após sua apresentação.

_**Eu não podia ver mais nada a minha frente, era realmente tudo tão difícil**_

_**Eu me amaldiçoei, e acabei com o meu interior, após tantas bebidas**_

_**Está tudo acabado agora, depois que eu te perdi**_

_**Eu ganhei uma esperança ainda maior**_

_**Isso é realmente é ter muita sorte, isso é realmente é ter muita sorte**_

Não soubera como, mas quando percebera passava suas tardes na sala de piano junto ao loiro. No começo ficava apenas sentada no jardim de inverno, em silêncio, recostada na parede ouvindo as notas vindas do piano. Ele era um excelente pianista. Aos poucos, começou a ficar próxima à janela e logo estava do lado de dentro, sentada num banquinho próximo ao piano. Enquanto as mãos habilidosas tocavam aquelas teclas, sua voz resoava por aquelas paredes.

De repente, o som foi cortado e foi interrompida.

\- Ei, garota com nome estranho. – disse o rapaz.

\- Meu nome não é estranho... – resmungou em voz baixa. – Meu nome é Sora.

Recebeu um olhar ameaçador e ficou quieta. – Não posso te impedir de ficar aqui, infelizmente. – acrescentou o último num sussurro baixo. – Contudo, se você quer exercitar sua voz faça de modo que não me atrapalhe.

Sora abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Estava a dias treinando notas altas e não obtinha muito progresso. Sempre desafinava. Já estava exausta.

O loiro suspirou. Não queria ter sido tão rude com ela. Via o quanto estava se esforçando e não era justo. – Você não está respirando corretamente. É por isso que desafina.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça questionando-o com o olhar. Como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, o loiro cruzou os braços e explicou. – Consigo ouvir o barulho do ar entrando enquanto você aumenta o tom. Antes de treinar sua voz, você deveria estar aprendendo a respirar. – falou com certo desdém.

Ela meditou aquelas palavras. E começou a prestar atenção em si mesma. Ele tinha toda razão.

_**Meu canto ficou melhor, depois de terminar com você**_

_**Depois de viver loucamente com a música, todas as letras musicais**_

_**Se pareciam com a minha história, então, eu às cantava até morrer**_

_**Lentamente, pouco a pouco, as minhas lágrimas secaram**_

\- Queria saber como é possível que existam pessoas que conseguem compor músicas tão lindas. – desabafou a ruiva enquanto tomava sua água.

Havia conseguido dominar as notas altas depois da ajuda do loiro e cada dia que passava seu canto estava melhor, evoluindo mais a cada nota.

\- Monogatari. – disse simplesmente o loiro, novamente como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. E ela não sabia.

\- Histórias? Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

O loiro suspirou. Parou por um momento e ficou olhando. – Músicas são expressões de sentimentos e pensamentos das vivências. – disse. – Elas retratam aquilo que ocorreu e o modo como você se sentiu quando aquilo aconteceu. Pode ser uma festa, uma briga, um amor não correspondido ou uma traição, por exemplo. – acrescentou.

\- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – devolveu a ruiva com sarcasmo.

O loiro esboçou um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Era sua forma curta de dizer 'de nada'. Fazia meses que eles passavam as tardes assim. Ele tocando, ela cantando. Quase não conversavam, quase não se falavam. Mas não fazia falta.

_**Algum dia, provavelmente você irá me chamar novamente**_

_**Então eu espero que você seja um homem, e me dê os parabéns**_

_**Por que isso é tudo graças a você**_

_**Vou preparar uma ótima mensagem de agradecimento para você**_

Já estava escurecendo. Sora estava guardando suas coisas na mochila e Ishida fazia o mesmo. Era inverno e lá fora deveria estar bem frio.

\- Faz tempo que você está na companhia? – perguntou casualmente. Não tinha muito sucesso em obter respostas de perguntas pessoais, mas quis arriscar.

\- Dois anos. – curto e seco. Era um avanço.

\- Você quer ser um cantor? – questionou timidamente, tentando aproveitar para saber mais daquela figura desconhecida.

Silêncio.

\- Talvez. – frio e pontual.

Colocou a mochila nas costas e virou-se. Viu como ele fechava o zíper de sua própria. – Você vai seguir carreira solo ou em grupo?

O loiro se aproximou lentamente. Um passo de cada vez. Olhou fundo em seus olhos. – Você faz perguntas demais. – concluiu de forma fria.

\- Gomen. – murmurou a ruiva enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Sentiu uma mão levantando seu queixo e então lábios macios tomaram os seus em um beijo suave e arrebatador. Quente e frio. Doce e amargo. Era incrível como tudo com ele era assim tão ambíguo, tão oposto. Tão completo. Pareceu durar apenas alguns poucos segundos ao mesmo tempo em que durou uma eternidade.

E fora sua última lembrança [com ele]. Ele não apareceu no dia seguinte. E nem no outro. E nem mais em nenhum dia. O presidente e nem outras pessoas lhe disseram sobre ele. Ele fora embora.

_**Meu canto ficou melhor, depois de terminar com você**_

_**Depois de viver loucamente com a música, todas as letras musicais**_

_**Se pareciam com a minha história, então, eu às cantava até morrer**_

_**Lentamente, pouco a pouco, as minhas lágrimas secaram**_

_**As minhas lágrimas secaram**_

_**Eu me esqueci de você assim mesmo**_

Entre lembranças e dúvidas, cerca de um ano havia se passado. 'Matt' não fizera mais nenhuma composição, para ninguém, nem sequer para ela. Não queria admitir, mas no fundo estava triste. Queria que 'Matt' fosse _ele_. Mas duvidava se um dia chegaria a saber.

Em todos os cantos da gravadora ouvia-se o agito pelos corredores. Um novo cantor iria fazer um debut ao final do ano. E o mais estranho de tudo: ele nunca fora visto. Até onde sabia, ele realizava as gravações durante a madrugada, horário em que ninguém mais estaria ali. Sora ficava se perguntando que tipo de pessoa excêntrica ele seria ou que tipo de promoção estavam planejando.

Mas de uma coisa sabia, ele _tinha_ que ser O melhor. O presidente não faria algo desse tipo se realmente não valesse todo o trabalho e esforço. Estava ali, pois havia sido chamada com urgência. Sora estava em plena promoção de seu mais novo álbum e sua agenda estava lotada.

Ao chegar recebera a noticia. 'Matt' havia composto uma música. E mandara com exclusividade para ela, com um cartão, contendo indicações de que ela deveria ser a primeira a ouvir. E ali estava o maior: não era uma música, era uma melodia. Com o clássico piano ao fundo. Não entendera imediatamente, fora apenas depois de ver um envelope lacrado com seu nome que compreendeu. E uma lágrima solitária [assim como ele] [assim como ela se sentia [sem ele]] brotou.

Tudo o que estava escrito naquele cartão. Apenas uma palavra. Que lhe deu todo o sentido. _**Monogatari.**_

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

Espero que tenham gostado. :D

Fic inspirada na música Singing Got Better – Ailee.

Até a próxima o/


End file.
